Terminal
by pezhead12
Summary: Discontinued. For explanation look at profile.


This is my first South Park fanfic. My friend, Menet, got me hooked on South Park last year and I have been freaking out about it since. One thing about me real quick, I do not really like Style that much. I may write fics with hints of Style or a little Style action, but the main pairings will not contain Style. Sorry it's too fluffy for me. Now I will stop boring you and give you the disclaimer. This is slightly AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I just dream of it.

* * *

Terminal  
Chapter One: The Appointment

"Kyle, it's time for school. Hurry up!" screamed Ike. Kyle quickly spit the toothpaste into the sink and wiped his mouth on his orange sleeve. He pulled his green hat over his head and grabbed his backpack before running down the stairs, two at a time. He grabbed his car keys off the kitchen table and opened the front door with Ike right behind him.

"Did you eat breakfast?" asked Ike.

"No, I have a doctors appointment today, so I shouldn't eat anything just in case," replied Kyle as he opened the car door. His car was a piece of crap, but it was his piece of crap. He cranked the ignition, buckled his seatbelt and sped of to school with Ike clutching the armrest with his eyes closed. He still wasn't use to Kyle's driving. Kyle had only gotten his license about three months ago and he loved to speed. It took him about ten minutes to reach the parking lot of South Park High School. Kyle grabbed his bag and headed into the school with Ike, the boy genius, behind him. Ike was only eleven and was already a sophomore. Kyle was a little jealous of his younger Canadian brother. Kyle was only the third smartest kid in his grade and his grade wasn't that big either. Kyle sighed as he walked to his locker in the opposite direction of Ike's locker.

"What's with the sigh?" asked Kyle's best friend Stan.

"Ah nothing, just I have a doctor's appointment today," said Kyle.

"Are you still having those headaches?" asked Stan with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's probably nothing. My mom is just worried, so she made the appointment," Kyle said with a smile to his best friend. Stan always worried about health after he was diagnosed with Pulmonary Fibrosis, a terminal disease that usually strikes people in their forties, but Stan was the exception and had been diagnosed last year.

"Well, call me afterwards okay," said Stan.

"I will you worry-wart," joked Kyle.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" said Wendy, Stan's girlfriend and the smartest student in the grade.

"Fine," answered the two boys. Wendy was too peppy in the morning for the two boys.

"Did you guys do the math worksheets due today?" asked Wendy.

"Wait!" screamed Stan, "Those were due today?! Wendy will you let me copy yours, please?!"

"No," replied Wendy, the smile on her face vanished.

"Whyyyy?" whined Stan.

"Because you forgot to call me last night. If you had called me, I would have reminded you," said Wendy.

"Kyyyyle," Stan whined as he looked at Kyle.

"Fine you can copy mine," said Kyle weak to the puppy dog eyes that Stan was shooting him.

"Don't do it, Kyle. If you do, he will never learn to do it himself," warned Wendy, but Kyle handed Stan his worksheets anyway.

"Thanks Kyle," said Stan, "You care about me much more than my mean girlfriend. If only you had been born a girl."

"Fine, Stan. If that's how you feel than, you can spend your weekends in Kyle's bed from now on," said Wendy before marching off.

"Wendyyyy, come back. I didn't mean it. I love you," called Stan as he chased after her. Kyle sighed again, grabbed his books and headed off to class.

--

The school day was overall uneventful. Kyle was relieved for it to be over until he remembered his doctor's appointment. He slowly walked to his car where he met Ike.

"Do you mind coming with me to my doctor's appointment?" asked Kyle, "I don't think I have time to drop you at the house."

"Sure, I don't mind," said Ike, he liked to hang out with Kyle anyway.

The two drove quietly to Hell's Pass Hospital. Kyle hated the name of the hospital; it gave a foreboding feeling. Once they had arrived, Kyle went to check-in. He waited for about an hour until the nurse finally called his name. Kyle and Ike followed her into a little white room with some medical supplies and one of those cot things that patients always had to sit on.

"Hello Mr. Brofolofoskous," said the doctor when he entered the room, "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's Broflovski and I have headaches," said Kyle.

"When did these headaches first occur?"

"About two months ago, but within the last week they have gotten to be really severe."

"How often do you suffer from these headaches each day?"

"I have about five headaches a day. Sometimes more, sometimes less."

"On a scale from one to ten, how much pain do these headaches usually cause?"

"Between a six and a seven, I guess."

"Okay, I'd like to give you a cat scan," said the doctor, "Follow me." Kyle got off of the cot thing and followed the doctor out of the room. Ike stayed and pulled out a book to read in the mean time.

--

Stan was playing guitar hero when his cell phone rang. He took the guitar off his shoulder and checked the caller ID. When he saw it was Kyle, he answered his phone.

"Hey Kyle. Did you go to the doctor?" asked Stan.

"…"

"Kyle? What happened? Did you go to the doctors?" asked Stan.

"Stan…" whispered Kyle's voice.

"Yeah Kyle?" replied Stan.

"Stan…I have a brain tumor," chocked Kyle.

"What?!" asked Stan, the color on his face drained.

"It's terminal, Stan. I'm going to die."


End file.
